May 11, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The May 11, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 8, 2012 at the Roanoke Civic Center in Roanoke, Virginia. Episode summary Kaitlyn vs AJ On two separate occasions on SmackDown, Kaitlyn tried to talk to AJ about her unhealthy situation involving Daniel Bryan. Both times, AJ responded in volatile fashion by slapping her best friend. As a result, the two Divas would square-off against each other in the ring this week. From the opening bell, AJ attacked her fellow "Chickbuster" with uncontrollable rage, eventually capturing the win with a fierce knee to her beautiful foe’s temple. After the match, the crazed AJ continued her assault until Bryan himself came to the ring. For a short moment, it seemed as if the submission specialist was going to make some sort of peace with his unhinged ex. That was until he informed her that he was looking forward to “moving on” to Kaitlyn once he becomes the new WWE Champion at WWE Over the Limit. There were probably some in the WWE Universe that thought AJ was about to strike Bryan in response to his remark. Instead, she exited the ring without a word, leaving the former World Heavyweight Champion free and clear to begin an impromptu “Yes!” chant. Alex Riley vs Antonio Cesaro Since coming under the reluctent employ of John Laurinaitis, Theodore Long has been forced to do many tasks that he did not wish to do, often with humiliating results. This week proved no different, as the former head of SmackDown was called upon to serve as the special ring announcer for SmackDown's new Superstar Antonio Casaro in his match against Alex Riley. Mr. Long proceeded to read a nearly endless prepared list of nicknames, designed to praise the recently-signed Superstar. He called Cesaro "The Swiss Sensation ... The Rugby Baller, Shot Caller ... his opponent's fright and Aksana's delight ... beating every bum in the scrum and every clown on SmackDown." But, that was just the beginning of the degradation for Mr. Laurinaitis’ “favorite” employee. After Cesaro soundly triumphed in his first match as an official SmackDown Superstar, Aksana – sporting a stylish new look of her own – informed Teddy in front of the entire WWE Universe that that were just friends. She went on to declare that she and Cesaro were “lovers,” before the happy couple proceeded to make-out with a visibly heartbroken Teddy looking on. R-Truth vs Jack Swagger Four days after Dolph Ziggler knocked off WWE Tag Team Champion Kofi Kingston on Raw SuperShow, his co-champion, R-Truth, evened things out against Jack Swagger. After Kofi took out the interfering Show-off outside the ring, he delivered a kick of retribution to The All-American American. This set up his partner-in-championship-gold to score the important victory with the Flatliner. The titleholder’s triumph ties things up for the two teams at one singles win a piece, just nine days before they will battle for the tag titles at WWE Over the Limit. During the match, Primo, Epico and Rosa Mendes were noticed watching the contest intently in the back, side-by-side with All World's flashy A.W. The charismatic agent has already gone on record stating that he will determine when and where his new clients will use their rematch clause for another opportunity at the WWE Tag Team Titles. While the WWE Universe will be interested to see when that will occur, they also may be wondering why Mason Ryan was spotted hanging with the group. Brodus Clay vs Hunico Although Hunico & Camacho decided to attack Brodus Clay before the opening bell, The Funkasaurus quickly roared back. After knocking his opponent’s cohort off the ring apron, the rhythmic Superstar delivered the big splash on Hunico for the win. Results * Singles Match: AJ defeated Kaitlyn * Singles Match: R-Truth (w/ Kofi Kingston) defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Dolph Ziggler & Vickie Guerrero) * Singles Match: Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Hunico Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Kaitlyn Category:Aksana Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes